Blue eyes meet brown
by 1Dbro5sos
Summary: Modern AU, when Elsa and Anna move to a new town with their parents they must start a new school, with completely new people. What happens when Elsa meets a certain brown eyed, brunette? Rating will change. Elsa x Belle. Lame title I know.
1. Chapter 1

Ring, ring, ring,

The familiar sound of her phone woke Elsa up, groaning slightly she rolled onto her back, reaching her hand under her pillow and pulling out said phone, "Anna we live in the same house, you don't have to text me!" She shouted, sitting up and bagging on the wall, "You're right next door to me too" she laughed slightly, climbing out from her bed she quickly walked to her mirror, tucking some stray blonde hairs behind her pale ears, she then walked to her door, jumping slightly as it suddenly swung open. Elsa squealed loudly from the shock, suddenly she heard a loud laugh, "Elsa! I'm so excited! It's our first day at a new school!" The younger, louder girl squealed, wrapping her arms around the platinum blonde "A-Anna-" Elsa grumbled "I-I can't breath, too tight" she gasped, trying to get out of her sisters grasp, Anna's eyes suddenly widened "Oh, OH!" She giggled awkwardly, stepping back and scratching the back of her head "Yeah, sorry, I um, didn't mean to almost suffocate you or anything, I mean why would I do that? I'm not a murderer or anything" she blurted, "Oh, I'm rambling again" she suddenly blushed, "Well, I'm going to go get ready," Anna shouted as she began to run to the bathroom.

Anna had took around 20 minutes in the bathroom, Elsa had washed her face and brushed her teeth straight after. Elsa was less than happy to be starting a new school, luckily she knew one person there, her cousin Rapunzel, at least she wouldn't be totally alone. Elsa walked to her closet and slowly opened it, her eyes scanning her clothes, biting her lip she pulled out a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, a white blouse with a Peter Pan collar and light blue cardigan, she then began to put on her converse. Elsa then walked to her dressing table and grabbed her comb, quickly brushing it through her platinum tresses, she quickly pulled her hair into a extravagant bun. Quickly checking herself in the mirror, Elsa decided that some mascara and lip gloss was all she needed, she walked out her room and went down towards the kitchen, she smiled softly when she saw her mother "Elsa, you look beautiful," her mother smiled, kissing her cheek "The boys will be chasing after you" her mother continued, blushing, Elsa looked down "Mom..." She muttered "Oh, right! I'll stop" the older brunette giggled, "Well, here's your lunch, there's a couple of dollars in there incase you want something from the canteen" she nodded, "Oh Anna, you look adorable!" She heard her mother swoon, looking up Elsa's light eyes widened when she saw her sister, dressed in a light purple dress that fell to her mid thigh, it's straps happily complimenting her freckles shoulders, on her feet she wore a pair of white flats, "Anna, are you sure you won't get chilly?" Her father asked as he entered the kitchen "Daddy, I'm going to take my jacket anyway" she giggled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, Anna picked up her lunch and looked over at Elsa, flashing her a small smirk "Well, we should go and wait for the bus" Elsa nodded, grabbing a apple and kissing her mothers cheek, then her fathers, Anna doing the same began to walk to the door "Have a great day girls!" They heard their mother shout.

The large yellow bus soon arrived and the girls made their way onto it, there where hardly any seats left so they had no choice but to sit next to some random people, Elsa stumbled forward as the bus began to drive, sitting in a seat she gasped slightly, "Hi!" A sweet voice beamed next to her, looking to her left Elsa locked with a pair of brown eyes, "Oh, um, hi" Elsa smiled softly, her pale cheeks tinting a light pink "I'm Belle, you must be new because I haven't seen you on the bus before" the girl smiled, running a hand through her dark curls "What's your name?" She asked, "Oh, I'm Elsa" she nodded, biting her lip as she looked at the girls face, she was pretty, maybe not gorgeous but pretty, she was incredibly petite and made even Anna look talk "Wait, Elsa?" The girl smiled "You're Rapunzel's cousin?" She continued, the edged of her lips curling up "You have a sister called anna right?" Elsa's eyes widened slightly and nodded "You know my cousin?" She asked dumbly, 'obviously she knows Rapunzel' Elsa thought, mentally face palming "And yeah, Anna's my sister" she nodded, 'god you forgot about Anna, she could be on the floor right now,' looking around the bus she finally found her sister, sitting next a red haired boy, Elsa could tell her sister already had her first crush of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa looked over at Belle intently, the girl was gorgeous and smart "Um, is there something on my face?" Belle asked politely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, realising that she must have been staring Elsa blushed and shook her head "No, your face is perfect! I mean, there's nothing on it" she rambled, covering her mouth with her hand, giggling Belle placed a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder "Thanks Elsie, you're really pretty to" she grinned, when the bus driver announced they where at school Elsa and belle stood up, Elsa hadn't had the chance to look at Belled outfit, she was wearing a gold coloured skirt, a white lace blouse and some skip ons. Quickly stumbling off the bus, Elsa waited for Belle and Anna, but mostly for the brunette, "So, do you want me to show you where the front desk is?" Belle asked the sisters, Anna's eyes quickly darted between Belle and Elsa, Anna smirked when she saw Elsa gawking at Belle "No it's fine, Hans said he'd show me where to go" she beamed "By Elsa!" She nodded, running after Hans.

Belle looked at Elsa and smiled "Come on, you don't want to be late for first period" she nodded, leading the blonde towards the front office "So Elsa, you got a boyfriend?" Belle asked curiously, "Um... No..." Elsa muttered, "Oh, that's cool. Neither do I," she grinned. They soon arrived at the desk and Belle slowly knocked on the door, nudging Elsa to go inside she smiled "Oh, Miss Winters, you're here" the lady behind the desk greeted cheerfully "I'm Mrs Potts," she grinned, holding out a folder with some papers "Your schedule and some other things you'll need are in there, be careful not to loose them, My Dear" she nodded, waving her off "Have a nice day" she smiled, Elsa quickly thanked the woman and walked out, looking at Belle "What's your first lesson?" Belle asked, Elsa simply shrugged and pulled out the sheet "Music..." She muttered, smiling "That's not too bad, I enjoy singing" she admitted, "Really? You'll have to let me listen to you sometime" Belle smiled, "Well, I have art first, our classes are near each-other so I'll walk you there" she smiled, as they walked through the halls Elsa got a good look at her new school mates, there was a girl with bright red cherry coloured hair, bright blue eyes and she was stood next to a boy with black hair, "That's Ariel and Eric," Belle smiled "I'm friends with them so you'll probably meet them later," she nodded.

Belle had walked Elsa to her class and they had parted, Elsa was sat quietly at a desk near the back of the room, "Hey!" She heard a hushed voice snap, "New girl," the voice continued, looking around she soon caught eyes with a boy, his eyes where light blue like her own but paler, his hair was white, not platinum blonde like her own hair, it was white like snow, he was pretty cute, "Do you have a pen I can borrow?" He asked, holding his callused hand out, Elsa nodded and picked up her bag, pulling out a pink pen "This is all I have" she whispered, handing it to him, the boy rolled his eyes "Fine.." He grumbled, "I'm Jack" he whispered, "I'm Elsa" she smiled softly.

Class seemed to have gone really quick, they had wrote some songs and a few people performed them but Elsa wasnt confident enough yet, walking out of class she grinned when she saw Belle waiting for her, "How was your first class?" The girl asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet "It was fine," Elsa giggled, her eyes lowering to Belles lips as she bit her lower one "Hey, Elsa?" Belle asked smiling, "Uh, huh?" Elsa's eyes widened "Do you want to come to my house after school?" She asked hopefully, "Sure," The blonde smiled. Belle hadn't stopped talking as they walked to their next class, Science, Elsa admired how the girl spoke her mind "Yoo-Hoo class" The teacher greeted "I'm Mr Oaken, I will be your teacher of the science" he beamed, Elsa had realised the teacher had a strong accent, sounded Scandanavian? She shrugged and sat down next to Belle. Around twenty minutes later the teacher had managed to fall asleep, as the class chatted excitedly a large boy with very dark brown hair made his way over to their table "Hello Belle" he smiled, leaning in front of her, Elsa looked towards the girl next to her "Gaston, go away." Belle snapped, "Oh, so you're still batting for the other team? I was hoping I could possibly change that" the boy continued, "Oh yes Gaston, I'm going to change my sexuality just because a hairy, pathetic buffoon like you wants to sleep with me" Belle drawled "Go away and go find your little pet LaFou" she rolled her eyes, smirking as he stomped off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut/lemon in the next chapter btw.**

* * *

Class seemed to go by incredibly quick for Elsa, well, all she had done was think about Belle so that's probably why it went so quick. The girl was gorgeous and Elsa was smitten by her, although she wouldn't admit it, "Class dismissed, have a nice day and make sure your homework is in tomorrow" the teacher declared, waving off the last of his students for the day, a Elsa nodded and stuffed the sheet into her bag, standing up and tucking her chair under the desk she made her way out of the class, surprised when she saw Belle was waiting for her "Oh, hi!" The brown eyed girl beamed, next to her was a girl with curly blonde hair, "Hi, you must be Elsa, Belle hasn't stopped talking about you" the girl beamed "I'm Aurora, lovely to meet you" she grinned, holding her hand out to shake with Elsa's "Okay, we've all been introduced. Now, are going to my house to study?" Belle piped in, "Oh, I thought it was just us two?" Elsa mumbled quietly "Oh, I thought that since Aurora is struggling with her homework we could hit two birds with one stone and have a study party" she smiled.

On the walk towards Belles house Elsa had found out that Belle lived with her father who was a 'inventor' or at least attempted to be, she also found out that he was away in a business trip at the moment so the house would be parent free. Elsa quickly looked over at Belle and her brows burrowed when she spotted her holding hands with the blonde, "Here's my house" Belle smiled, opening up the gate and walking up the path to the front door, she quickly slipped the key into the door and twisted it, pushing the door open and walking inside her hand never leaving Auroras, Elsa felt a twang of jealously at this. Belle closed the door behind them and finally let go of Auroras hand, "There's some food in the kitchen if you get hungry" she nodded to Elsa, "If you need anything just ask, feel at home" she grinned, walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch, Elsa soon followed after her and sat next to her, "So, what work are we gonna do?" Elsa asked curiously, taking her books out of her bag "These are the only things I need hell with" she smiled softly "Algebra and History?" Belle read aloud "Yeah, they're pretty easy" she nodded "I'll be able to help you" she grinned. Studying was the last thing Aurora had in mind, walking into the living room she flopped back onto the couch and wrested her head on Belles lap, causing the brunette to blush "Belle, do we really have to study?" She asked pouting, looking over at Elsa, she smirked "I'm sure Elsa agrees with me that studying is boring" she nodded, causing Belle to squirm slightly "Fine, Rora' what do you want to do?" Belle asked, raising her perfectly groomed eyebrow, grinning Aurora jumped up and moved to her knees "Spin the bottle!" She grinned, Elsa looked at Belle, "If Elsa's fine with that, then sure" Belle smiled, Elsa felt uncomfortable as she was given the responsibility of choosing wether or not they would play this game, Elsa felt Auroras eyes burning into her skin "Sure... I'm fine with that.." She muttered, looking up.

Aurora had found a case of beer in the fridge "Hey, one of these bottles will work, right?" She smirked "Looks like it just needs to be emptied" she chuckled, opening a draw and pulling out a bottle open, quickly popping the cap off and beginning to take a long swig of the alcohol, "Hey! Stop being so greedy and bring them in here," Belle scolded her, shaking her head, she quickly looked over to Elsa "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can still study if you want?" She whispered, placing her hand on the girls knee "Belle, this is perfect" The bleach blonde nodded, "You sure?" Belle asked again "Yes!" Elsa giggled, grabbing a beer from Aurora when she walked in "I haven't had a drink for a while" she admitted. After a couple of bottles the girls where pretty giddy and where ready to play, Aurora grinned as she spun the bottle "Lets see who it lands on!" She giggled, Belle watched intently as the bottle stopped, pointing at her "Crap!" She scowled, "Truth or dare, my darling?" Aurora smirked, "I'll go for dare cause' I'm tough like that" she sneered "Hmm..." Aurora paused to think "I dare you to French-kiss Elsa," she blurted out, Elsa's eyes widened in horror "What?" She squealed "O-okay" Belle blushed turning to Elsa "I-is it okay if I kiss you? You won't feel awkward cause' I'm gay, will you?" She asked awkwardly, Elsa could only manage to shake her head "It's fine.." She mumbled, Belle smiled softly as she moved forward, her soft lips pressing against Elsa's, Elsa began to kiss back as her hands moved around the smaller girls waist, Belles tongue slowly stroked against Elsa's top lip, begging for an invitation to enter her mouth, The blonde obliged and opened her mouth accepting the other girls tongue as she felt it explore her mouth, her cheeks reddened when she felt Belle move to her lap, her hands tangling into his blonde hair as she did so, they soon reluctantly parted, their foreheads resting against each others "Wow.." Was all Aurora could possibly say "That was so fucking hot!" She beamed "I'd pay to see that" she admitted, Belle moved her head away and looked at Elsa, both of their faces where flushed, Belle quickly realised she was still on the girls lap "Oh, sorry" she nodded, quickly moving off of her.


End file.
